veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed Villager Woman
'' '' 'The Unnamed Villager Woman '''is a minor character in VeggieTales. She first appears in ''"Duke and the Great Pie War" ''as a villager who was against Rhubarbarians, such as Petunia. The villager appears again in ''"Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Sameson's Hairbrush" ''as a villager of Sheerwood Forest. Afterwards, she makes a few cameos, and speaks again in ''"Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry-Men." Appearance The villager woman is a orange carrot with a big, red nose and beady eyes. She also wears a white hood and a tan dress seen wearing a teal, and also a green. She also has a brown band and patches. Acting *Herself in Duke and the Great Pie War" *Herself in "Bully Trouble on Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Herself in "The Asparagus of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Mexican Lady Carrot in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Herself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Themselves in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Herself in The Little Drummer Boy" *Herself in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *Herself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Herself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle *Herself in ''"King of the Quest" *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain"'' *Herself in "A New Job"'' *Herself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Herself in "Massproution Madness"'' *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates"'' *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough"'' *Herself in "Blue Fairly Tale"'' *Herself in "Robin Hood the Clean"'' *Herself in "Nharlie and Sola"'' *Herself in "Once Upon a Christmas" *Herself in "A Western Story" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings" *Herself in "Sheerlock Holmes" *Herself in "Wizard of Oz" *Herself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Herself in "Growed Up" *Herself in "Paris the Movie" *Singer in "The Night Before Christmas" *Herself in "Go Wild" *Herself in "Castle Capers" *Herself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Herself in "King Willam and Bunny" *Herself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Herself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Herself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Herself in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Herself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Herself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Herself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Herself in "Eliott and the Amazing Promise" *Herself in "Willam: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Herself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Herself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Herself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Herself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Herself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Herself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" Gallery Wiki8 005.JPG|Villager Woman in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Sameson's Hairbrush" Wiki8 010.JPG|Villager Woman in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Wiki8 027.JPG|Villager Woman in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Wiki8 039.JPG|Villager Woman in "The Little Drummer Boy" Wiki8 058.JPG|Villager Woman in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry-Men" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Carrots Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving